


Sir...

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: ...., IT'S NOT MY FAULT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember from Jingo that little shadow of second of chance that Vetinari will dress like a harem girl?<br/>Well I do. Now, inspired on this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir...

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS TUMBLR OKAY?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!
> 
> There is also, serious, big-ass drawing of him dressed like this, that I was drawing for 2 days, but I'm unsure to put it there.

                    


End file.
